I do
by Alichina
Summary: My first complete pokemon fic! Well, Ash is getting married...but not to who you think...r/r please!


He was getting married

I do

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I would have made this an episode! But, I don't own it, and this isn't an episode. (No duh!) And, yes, I am a supporter of AAMRN's even if this one doesn't show it.

He was getting married. I was happy for him, like any best friend would bebut there was one small problem: He was supposed to marry Misty. 

Everyone, including Misty, thought Ash would end up with her. To most people, there wasn't a doubt in their minds. The way they fought, and the way they talked to the other made endless groups of people think that either they were going out, or should be going out. Including me.

But Misty never admitted her true feelings towards Ash, and Ash, in turn, never admitted his. So they went their separate ways, only to meet up again when Ash told everyone that he was getting married.

Misty acted happy, and even consented to be the maid of honor. But the entire time, there was this look of sadness in her eyes that never faded. Everyone, except for Ash and his bride-to-be, noticed it. The other two were too wrapped up in trying to have everything perfect to notice howsad Misty was.

As the wedding grew nearer, slowly at first, than with growing speed, Ash started to get more nervous. He would snap at people he thought were making the wedding harder. In turn, he lost a lot of wedding planners. Surprisingly though, he never lost his temper with any of his friends. Most of us stayed out of his way though, so that might have had something to do with it. 

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. Ash was _such_ a nervous wreck; Pikachu had to shock him _three_ different times, just so he could get in his suit. Misty pulled me out in the hall, at one point, and told me her plan to stop Ash from getting married. 

Misty looked as if she doubted herself, but I knew that if Misty put her mind to something she could achieve it. When I told her that, she looked a little more sure of herself.

But when I was ushered off to stand in my place at the altar, I whispered good luck to Misty, and started off. Looking over my shoulder as I walked off, I saw a tear slip down her cheek. She still doubted herself, I knew.

When the wedding started, Ash looked around nervously, looking for a reassuring smile from anyone. Receiving one from his mother, Tracey, and I, he calmed down about a hair. But as soon as the bridesmaids started down the islehe was like a deer caught in the headlights. 

As Misty took her place at the altar, she caught Ash's eye and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back at her, grateful, I'm sure, that she was there. She was his very best friend, after all.

"Dearly Beloved," The minister started, "We are gathered here today" As the minister droned on about the "union of two", and how "lucky these two were to find the other", I found my mind wondering. Looking at all the pretty girls around, it was hard _not _to go in to my "pretty girl mode", as the others had nicknamed it. _Besides, _I thought, _It would embarrass Ash, and make him kill me at the reception. Ooh, the receptionI'll do it then!_

Finally, I tuned back in right as the minister was asking Ash if marrying his bride was what he wanted to do. Ash, beaming, and a big, goofy grin on his face, proudly said," I do,"

I swear I saw Misty's heart break as he uttered those words. I know I saw his mom start crying again. She was, after all, giving up her only son. 

"If anyone has a reason," The minister started, "for these two not to marry, speak up now, or forever hold your peace."

Clamping my mouth shut, so I won't make an idiot out of myself, just because Ash's bride was beautiful, I saw Misty open her mouth.

"I-I do," She said, her voice shaking slightly. Ash looked over in surprise, not expecting anyone to speak up against his marriage. We all had looked so happy. It was an act, one that was starting to fade.

"Misty?" He breathed. "Why are you doing this?"

She looked at him. "Becausebecause I don't think you should be marrying Daisy!" 

Sowhat do you think? Please r/r.


End file.
